Abandon DUTCH
by InSilenceSheDwells
Summary: Achtergelaten in Londen moet de 16jarige Harry Potter een manier vinden om te overleven. Wat moet de Jongen Die Bleef Leven doen? Harry/Voldemort;OOC;AU;nonHBP compliant. Na OotP. Vertaling van Batsutousai's Abandon, met haar toestemming. Beta: Silealove
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Titel**: Abandon  
**Auteur**: Batsutousai  
**Beta**: magickmaker17  
**Vertaler** : InSilenceSheDwells  
**Beta** : SileaLove  
**Pairings**: Harry/Marten (Voldemort)  
**Waarschuwingen**: Slash (man/man), vermeldingen van kindermishandeling/kindermisbruik. Sluit niet aan bij HBP.

_**Vertaling van Batsutousai's Abandon.  
**_  
Achtergelaten in Londen moet de 16-jarige Harry Potter een manier vinden om te overleven. Wat moet de Jongen Die Bleef Leven doen? – Harry/Voldemort, OOC, AU. Sluit niet aan bij HBP.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor claim any kind of ownership on the original material, referenced in this work. I do not expect, nor will accept any payment or compensation for this work, as it is being done in the nature of the translation of a piece of fanfiction. Some elements within are Batsutousais own creation. None of this is my own. I am merely the translator.

-

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Harry Potter zat rustig in zijn slaapkamer in het huis aan de Ligusterlaan, nummer 4. Hij staarde vanuit zijn raam naar de achtertuin.  
Harry's neef, Dirk Duffeling, en zijn beste vriend, Pieter Pulking, renden heen en weer bij de sproeier in de tuin, proberend om koel te blijven in de zomerse hitte. Harry vervloekte ze in gedachten om hun zorgeloosheid – hij kon nooit op die manier ontspannen, niet zolang Voldemort op vrije voeten was.

Inderdaad, Voldemort leek altijd de hoogste plaats in te nemen op Harry's zorgenlijstje. Het hielp ook niet echt dat hij niets te doen had en dat niemand uit de Orde van de Feniks met hem in contact was geweest sinds zijn school, Zweinstein, hen een week geleden vrij had gegeven voor de zomervakantie. Vóór afgelopen zomer zou dat geen verrassing geweest zijn, maar het afgelopen jaar had hij wat training gekregen van de Orde, om hem te helpen in de oorlog tegen Voldemort. Harry had het gevoel dat zonder deze training hij misschien wel gek geworden zou zijn. Hij hoopte dit deze zomer niet alsnog zou gebeuren.

Zelfs de _Ochtendprofeet _– de belangrijkste krant van de tovenaarswereld – kon Harry's aandacht niet meer vasthouden. De artikelen erin waren gevuld met Voldemort's daden – aanvallen op zowel de Dreuzelwereld als op de tovenaarswereld vulden alle pagina's – maar de Dreuzelkrant en zelfs het nieuws op TV waren beiden grotendeels hetzelfde. Het waren alle dingen waar hij eerder van had gehoord, enkel vanuit een ander, meer wetend perspectief. Zelfs _hij_ raakte er na een tijdje door verveeld.

Harry trok zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak en staarde er een tijd naar, voordat hij ermee op het raamkozijn begon te tikken. Hij vroeg zich af hoe het met Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel – zijn twee beste vrienden – ging. Hij vroeg zichzelf af hoe alle leden van de SVP zich voelden. Voelden zij zich schuldig, zoals hij, voor de dood van twee van hun leden afgelopen schooljaar? Lazen zij de krant elke dag, keken zij naar het journaal, zoals hij deed?

Harry's blik gleed over het kleine gedenkteken dat hij had opgericht voor de vier kameraden die hij had zien sneuvelen door Voldemort's manschappen. Foto's van Carlo Kannewasser, Sirius Zwarts, Cho Chang en Marina Elsdonk staarden terug naar hem. Carlo glimlachte geruststellend, terwijl Cho eruitzag alsof ze elk moment in huilen uit kon barsten en Marina naar hem fronste – ze had hem nooit gemogen. Sirius grijnsde vrolijk en zag eruit alsof hij er klaar voor was om iedereen die in zijn buurt kwam voor de gek te houden. Een klein fotolijstje stond naast het gedenkteken, van waaruit de vrolijke gezichten van Harry's ouders naar hem glimlachten. Een aantal versgeplukte bloemen uit de tuin van zijn tante Petunia lag voor het gedenkteken en het fotolijstje.

"JONGEN!" werd er van beneden geschreeuwd.

Harry zuchtte en stopte zijn toverstok terug in zijn zak. Hij controleerde of zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel in zijn andere broekzak zat, glimlachte daarna naar zijn uil, Hedwig, die in haar kooi zat. "Ik ben snel terug, oké, meisje?" zei hij vriendelijk tegen haar.

Hedwig kraste droevig tegen hem – ze mocht maar een keer per nacht naar buiten om te jagen, zoals oom Herman had bevolen – en stak haar hoofd weer onder haar vleugel, om verder te slapen.

Harry grimaste en verliet zijn kamer om uit te zoeken wat zijn tante van hem wilde. Hij betwijfelde of het iets goeds zou zijn.

-

Harry wist niet eens waarom ze hier waren. Alleen hij en tante Petunia. In Londen.

Zijn tante zei dat ze wat dingen nodig had, maar de enige dingen die ze tot nu toe hadden gekocht, waren zaken die ze ook verderop in de straat hadden kunnen kopen, of waar ze thuis genoeg van hadden.

Niet dat hij het uitstapje in twijfel ging trekken. Oh, nee. Hij hield ervan om buitenshuis te mogen komen. Hij liet zijn hand in zijn broekzak glijden en voelde zich beter toen zijn vingers over zijn toverstok en onzichtbaarheidsmantel streelden.

"Haal me wat van die druiven, jongen," gromde Petunia, wijzend naar een kraampje met vers fruit aan de overkant van de straat. "Haal me er veel!"

"Ik heb geen geld om ze mee te kopen, tante Petunia." Harry wees zijn tante hierop, enigszins geamuseerd door de vergeetachtigheid van zijn tante.

Petunia staarde een tijd woedend naar haar neefje voordat je een aantal briefjes uit haar portefeuille haalde en deze in zijn hand propte. "Hier."

Harry knikte en stak de straat over naar het kraampje. Hij was behoorlijk blij te zien dat hij "veel" druiven kon halen, en toch genoeg wisselgeld zou hebben om voor later te bewaren. Niet dat hij er dol op was om te stelen, maar dit was zijn tante. Hij vond dat hij wel eens in de zoveel tijd een vergoeding van zijn familie verdiende.

Sneep begon op hem af te geven, verdomme.

Harry kocht de druiven en draaide zich om, om naar de plaats waar hij zijn tante had achtergelaten, terug te keren.

Daar was ze niet.

Ze was nergens in zijn blikveld.

Harry Potter was zojuist achtergelaten in Londen.

"Oh, shit."


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Titel**: Abandon  
**Auteur**: Batsutousai  
**Beta**: magickmaker17  
**Vertaler** : InSilenceSheDwells  
**Beta** : SileaLove  
**Pairings**: Harry/Marten (Voldemort)  
**Waarschuwingen**: Slash (man/man), vermeldingen van kindermishandeling/kindermisbruik. Sluit niet aan bij HBP.

_**Vertaling van Batsutousai's Abandon.  
**_  
Achtergelaten in Londen moet de 16-jarige Harry Potter een manier vinden om te overleven. Wat moet de Jongen Die Bleef Leven doen? – Harry/Voldemort, OOC, AU. Sluit niet aan bij HBP.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor claim any kind of ownership on the original material, referenced in this work. I do not expect, nor will accept any payment or compensation for this work, as it is being done in the nature of the translation of a piece of fanfiction. Some elements within are Batsutousais own creation. None of this is my own. I am merely the translator.

-

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Het geld was net genoeg geweest om een kleine hotelkamer in de buurt van de Lekke Ketel te krijgen. Hij wilde niet in de Lekke Ketel zelf verblijven, te veel mensen zouden hem herkennen.

Nu hij daar toch over nadacht; Harry had een vermomming nodig. Als hij herkend _zou_ worden, en de jonge tovenaar had geen enkele twijfel dat dit zou gebeuren, zou hij vermoedelijk vermoord worden.

Nou, waar kon hij een vermomming krijgen… Waarschijnlijk de Verdonkeremaansteeg…

Harry haatte het daar. Veel te griezelig.

'_Je bent bijna zeventien! Kom op!'_

Harry kreunde. Waarom leek zijn innerlijke stem zoveel op Hermelien? En Sneep?

Wacht, Hermelien en Sneep?

Harry huiverde.

Dit was niet zijn dag.

Harry was dol op zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Hij kreeg het voor elkaar om van zijn hotel naar het begin van de Verdonkeremaansteeg te komen zonder opgemerkt te worden. Hij bedankte zijn vader keer op keer.

Hij zou Perkamentus ook bedanken, als de man hem niet om te beginnen bij de Duffelings geplaatst zou hebben . De eikel.

Hij had echt te veel tijd met Sneep doorgebracht!

Hij stak zijn hoofd uit om een beter beeld te krijgen om de hoek, het duistere steegje in.

En iemand knalde tegen zijn hoofd aan.

Harry gaf een gil, toen hij omviel.

Degene die tegen hem aanbotste - wie het ook was - viel boven op hem.

Harry keek op om zich te verontschuldigen-

En schreeuwde bijna.


End file.
